


Interagency Hostility

by Settiai



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Torchwood
Genre: Community: whoniverse1000, Flirting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was tempted to shoot the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interagency Hostility

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Whoniverse1000.

Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart's hand slipped down to rest on his gun. Again.

"Sir," Benton muttered warningly, "someone would notice if you shot him, even if he is with Torchwood."

"They would have to find the body first," the Brigadier shot back, his voice not nearly as quiet as the sergeant's.

The Torchwood agent in question looked up from the file he had been studying - or so he claimed. It looked as if he was busier studying Miss Grant than the paperwork, in Alistair's opinion. "Talking about me," the man asked, grinning broadly at them. "I'm touched."

Jo giggled.

The Brigadier shot her a disapproving look, and she quickly stifled her laughter. Then he turned his gaze toward the American. "Mr. Harkness," he said dryly, "that much is quite certain."

Benton started to cough, a sound that sounded suspiciously like laughter, while Jo went off on another giggled spell. Harkness simply snorted and shook his head, a rather impressed look on his face. "It's Captain Harkness, actually," he replied. Then he paused and eyed the Brigadier speculatively. "Of course, you could always just call me Jack."

It wasn't until Benton said "sir" rather sharply that Alistair realized his hand had drifted back down to his gun.

Chuckling, Harkness pushed his chair out from the desk he'd been sitting at. "Don't worry, Brigadier. I've found all the information I needed on the Axons."

"You're leaving already?" Jo asked, her face falling. "I was hoping you'd stay long enough to meet the Doctor. He's due back soon."

An odd expression flashed across Harkness's face for just a second. It was there and gone so quickly that the Brigadier almost thought he'd imagined it. Only the startled expression on Benton's face, proof that the other man had noticed Harkness's reaction to the Doctor's name as well, kept him from doubting what he'd seen.

Harkness grinned, the last vestige of the strange look disappearing. "I wish that I could stay in your lovely headquarters longer," he said, grabbing Jo's hand and kissing it. "Unfortunately, my ride back to Cardiff is probably getting impatient."

"Then perhaps you should be leaving," the Brigadier said. He suspected that it sounded a little to eager, but he couldn't quite be bothered enough to worry about it. Harkness had turned the entire building upside down the moment he had walked through the door, and things had yet to return to normal during the four hours he'd been inside UNIT headquarters.

"Can't wait to get rid of me, huh?" Harkness asked, shaking his head. His smile didn't waver. "Well then, I guess that I better get going. I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

Harkness brushed past him, and Alistair jumped slightly when he felt the American pinch his ass as he walked by. His hand immediately dropped toward his gun again, but by the time he'd spun around Harkness was already halfway out the door. The man didn't even have the decency to hide his laughter.

The Brigadier reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Sergeant Benton?"

"Yes, sir?" Benton asked. His face was unusually blank, though his eyes were sparkling with barely restrained mirth.

"If you see _Captain_ Harkness coming through the doors again," the Brigadier said tiredly, "shoot him."

Benton coughed. Pointedly.

The Brigadier sighed. "Point taken," he agreed reluctantly. "Next time, simply shoot me."


End file.
